The Amazing Avengers Issue 5
“''War Family” is the 5th issue and chapter of ''The Amazing Avengers. Characters Featured Characters * Captain America / Peter Parker * Winter Soldier / Jack Parker (first appearance) Supporting Characters * Black Panther / Felicia Parker-Reilly * Black Widow / Teresa Parker * Mecha-Hulk / Amadeus Cho * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Tony Stark ** Maria Hill ** Pym Industries *** Henry "Hank" Pym *** Scott Lang *** Marla Madison (first appearance) (removed from Life Foundation; joins S.H.I.E.L.D. and Pym Industries) *** Redwing ** Commissioner George Stacy ** Jefferson Davis * Betty Brant * Robbie Robinson * Sally Stark * Liz Allan * Doris Allan (first appearance) * Eddie Brock (Flashback and main story) (removed from Daily Bugle) Villains * Oscorp ** Green Goblin / Norman Osborn (first appearance) (Flashback and main story) ** Harry Osborn (first appearance) * Life Foundation ** Carlton Drake * Crimson Spider / Flash Thompson * J. Jonah Jameson (Flashback and main story) Other Characters * Miles Morales (First appearance) * Gwen Stacy (First appearance) * Rio Morales (First appearance) * Helen Stacy (First appearance) Premise While Eddie Brock spies on Life Foundation with the classified resources of J. Jonah Jameson's wife Marla Madison, Peter, Teresa and Felicia work alongside their cousin Jack in the great contribution for Alchemax and the company's association with Pym Industries. But a battle between Crimson Spider and Norman Osborn, whose experiment-gone-wrong turned him into the insane new villain the Green Goblin, might threaten their moment of peace. Plot Two days ago, scientist Norman Osborn, a billionaire and the owner of Oscorp, was trying to win an important military contract. He experimented on himself with an unstable performance-enhancing chemical. After applying the chemical, he went insane and killed his assistants. At the same time, Eddie Brock had discreetly stolen classified files from J. Jonah Jameson's wife Marla Madison, who was at the time assigned to cover truths about disastrous side-effects of failed experiments done in Life Foundation. In Present day, Peter Parker is with Teresa and Felicia having a trip in Alchemax, a high-tech company which is partnered with Pym Industries. There, they meet with their older cousin Jack, who is contributing for Alchemax with new high-tech resources to impress the CEO Doris Allan. Suddenly, the facility is broken through by a fight between Crimson Spider and his new nemesis the Green Goblin, which results in Jack getting severely injured in the chaos. As Green Goblin takes his leave, Crimson Spider gets blamed on the incident by the visitors (including Liz Allan and Sally Avril), forcing him to leave in shame. Jack awakens to discover that his right arm had to be amputated due to the critical fractures. To conclude the operation, his arm was then replaced by a bionic arm made of Phalanx technology with Cryogenic functions and Jack is infused with a small dose of Peter's blood sample. Meanwhile, Brock confronts Carlton Drake, the CEO of Life Foundation, over the secret experiments the Life Foundation scientists had done, but only to be dismissed while Marla (who is discovered to have had her files stolen by Brock) is fired from Life Foundations. Assuming that her own husband sent Brock to spy on her, Marla decides to divorce from him and leave him. Just as he confronts Drake, Jameson soon learns of what Brock had done and fires him. Brock desperately asks for help from Crimson Spider, who (refusing to lose Jameson's faith in him) greedily refuses, leading Brock to share Peter Parker's dislike for Crimson Spider and vow revenge. As Doctor Pym welcomes Marla to the Pym Industries, Peter is confronted by Jameson, who offers him his job back at Daily Bugle as freelance photographer. But the angered Peter, rejecting his former boss' pleas that he has no photographers left, refuses due to the previous incident''A Legend Reborn'' and Jameson's high greed and Jameson is forced out by Stark's agents. Just then, Peter overhears about Crimson Spider battling Green Goblin near a Daycare Center where Officer Davis' son Miles Morales and Commissioner Stacy's daughter Gwen are and, changing to Captain America, arrives there in time to prevent collateral damage. Right after seeing Captain America there, Crimson Spider fearfully retreats much to Goblin's amusement. Just then, Jack (who had been inspired by Peter's dedication as Captain America, taken on an S.H.I.E.L.D. advanced armor and equipment and adopted the moniker Winter Soldier) arrives there to join his cousin's fight and the two defeat Goblin, who then retreats vowing revenge on Captain America and Winter Soldier. Meanwhile, Flash Thompson is at his father's saloon, where he is visited by best friends Harry Osborn, who expresses concern of his father's whereabouts, and Brock, who secretly voices his idea for revenge on Crimson Spider. In the Parkers' home, Peter and his family enjoy their victory with a dinner with the Starks, the Allans and Amadeus Cho. Notes Quotes ---- : (as Marla Madison joins Pym Industries, Peter Parker sees J. Jonah Jameson; Peter is not pleased to see him) : J. Jonah Jameson: Parker! A pleasure to see you again! (offers him a handshake, but Peter slaps his hand and turns his back on him; angered) Ouch! What's your problem?! Is this your way to greet your boss?! : Peter Parker: Now excuse me, but wasn't I fired from your building for "failing" to get pictures of Crimson Spider?! So, how can you say you're still my boss?! : J. Jonah Jameson: (beat) Oh. Well, huh... : Peter Parker: What do you want, Jameson? : J. Jonah Jameson: You back to your job. As photographer. : Peter Parker: Don't you already have a photographer? (colder look) Or have you fired him like you fired me? : J. Jonah Jameson: Well... : Peter Parker: No need to answer. And, no. My answer is no. : J. Jonah Jameson: Parker, please! Reconsider! The Bugle doesn't have anymore good photographers to take pictures of Crimson Spider! I need-- : Peter Parker: (raging) "Reconsider"?! (punches Jameson on the stomach) That was what I said to you before you fired me! When your so-called "hero" left my uncle and my aunt for dead in that hospital! But what did you say? Huh?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?! (flashback of Jameson firing Peter plays) : J. Jonah Jameson: (in flashback) That's our problem, Parker! Not mine! Now, get the hell out of my BUILDING!!! (scene shifts to present day; horrified) No. I... I didn't mean it! I swear! I... : Peter Parker: You said my problems meant nothing to you. So, nor do yours mean a damn thing to me! : Henry "Hank" Pym: (calms him down) Let it go, son. Let it go. (Peter is then comforted by Marla, who likewise stares angrily at Jameson) : Tony Stark: (to his agents) Get this creep out of here. And if he puts his foot here again or in any of his former employees' place, make it hurt as bad as it can be. : (the agents force Jameson out of the lab) ---- References Category:The Amazing Avengers Issues